Last Kiss
by vaughnloveralwaysandforev
Summary: MIRACLE  Just a little one shot to the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam.  No names are mentioned... imagine the guy to be whoever you want.


This is just a little one shot that I just came up with to the lyrics for the song _Last Kiss_ by Pearl Jam. So, no, I don't own the lyrics, I just borrowed them. No names are mentioned, so you can apply this to any of the guys you want, or for that matter, it doesn't even really have to be Miracle related if you take out the ending. I am also warning you, it's sad. If you cry easily, you might reading this. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh yeah, and I mainly wrote this for Miracle, and not under a different category, because I'm trying to get back in the mood for writing Born to Run. I just got home from Florida, which was tons of fun, but now I'm having a little writer's block. Anyway, the next chapter for that should be up later this week.

Last Kiss

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

After driving around aimlessly, I finally found myself stopped in front of her house. Debating whether to leave or go up to the door, I eventually decided to do the latter. Luckily, she answered.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving around, thinking and I decided to stop by." She smiled. "Do you want to go out for a while?" I asked hesitantly. I was pretty sure she'd say yes, because I knew she liked me as much as I planned on admitting that I liked her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, again with her amazing smile. "Hold on a second." She turned inside the hallway. "Dad, I'm going out for a while. Be back later." Barely waiting for a response, she then shut the door and we walked out to the car.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last._

We turned off of her quiet side street, and onto the dark highway, which was always deserted at night.

"I haven't really known how to say this before, and I still don't really," I began. I glanced quickly in her direction, seeing her look at me with her beautiful amber eyes. I grabbed her hand with my right and squeezed it gently. "I love you-"

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Before I could even finish the sentence, I noticed a car stalled at the side of the road, a second too late. The only thing I could do was swerve to the right, toward the metal barrier separating the road and a ditch. I slammed on the brakes and heard the tires screech right before I heard the windshield shattering upon the car hitting the barrier. The last thing I heard was a terrified, piercing scream, and then everything went black.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night._

I started to wake up, feeling rain pouring down on my face and soaking my clothes. People were standing all around, and although some were standing in shock and other were yelling and screaming, I tuned everything out.

Nearby, on the wet pavement near the broken barrier and among the pieces of shattered glass, she lied. Her eyes were closed and if it weren't for the blood covering her body and face, I would have thought that she was peacefully sleeping, maybe even dreaming about me. She wasn't sleeping though.

I wiped my face, now wet from not only the rain, but tears too. I lifted her head and looked down at her, praying to see a sign of life. She then opened her eyes a little, and I saw that they were filled with tears as well.

"It's okay. Just stay with me, baby," I said.

"I love you too," she said, as a tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away, brushing her soft skin with my thumb.

"You'll be okay," I whispered. "I'll be right here with you."

She shook her head slightly, and cried a little harder. "I love you. I just wish we had more time," she managed to get out.

"We do have time," I said, not wanting to face what she already was. Looking at her face just then though, I knew it wasn't true. I pulled her close and kissed her lips. Seconds later I pulled away, and she tried to smile a little.

"I love - "she started, then her body went limp in my arms. I held her and shut her eyes carefully. Then I started crying because I knew I lost the love of my life.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Four years later, I still thought about her every day. When I got the invitation to tryout for the U.S. Olympic hockey team, I knew I had to do it. Not just for me, but for her. She loved hockey. Sometimes I thought maybe even more than me. She never missed a game during high school, until that tragic night. I knew she was still watching down on me as I played though. She always would be. I still missed her so much though. Looking at the picture I kept of her in my wallet, I saw the smile and eyes I remembered so well.

Sometimes I felt so guilty. If only I hadn't driven over there that night. If I had just stayed home. Or maybe if I took a different street. The only thing that I remind myself, is that I have to be thankful I got the chance to tell her I loved her. That's the most important thing. That she knew I loved her. I looked at the picture again.

"I'm gonna do it," I said. "I'm doing it for you. I still love you, baby, and I always will."


End file.
